The Undeniable Pull of an Imprint
by Kamillia
Summary: Paul never thought he'd imprint. Amelia never thought she'd find love. They meet, and sparks fly instantly. The problem? She lives in New York City, for now at least.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic! So go easy ok? And my grammars not the best….don't worry about it xD **

** I do not own Twilight or any of these delicious wolves **

** Or the idea of imprinting….but damn I wish I did. **

** Anyway! Enjoy! Review! Don't be to mean please xD**

Colorado. No, we hadn't moved here, but Sam decided it was time for a break. Of course, we couldn't all leave the rez at once, so we left in smaller groups for our vacations. Jared, Embry, Brady and I chose Colorado. Mostly because there was so much more to do here, and it was the furthest from where leah chose. She might be pack, but there was no way I'd spend a vacation with her whiney ass.

"Paul, where are we?" Brady asked, looking around. I sighed. Leave it to us to get lost here.

"Aspen, Colorado, Brady." I snapped, looking at the map in frustration.

He sighed. "Were so screwed. We're never going to find our way back. We're going to die of starvation!"

Jared finally smacked him upside the head. "Shut up. We are not going to die. We'll figure it out." He paused. "Does anyone remember the name of the hotel we're staying at?"

We all groaned.

"Need some help?" A feminine voice asked us. Whipping around, we saw a girl around our age, smiling at us in amusement.

"We got this." I said immediately. I wasn't about to give in and ask for directions.

But Embry, the traitor, couldn't keep his mouth shut. "We are so lost." He said moving closer to her and grinning.

I growled. Embry really needed an imprint to keep him off every other girl in the world. And me? I'd like one, I guess. I wasn't interested in being whipped for the rest of my existence but finding that one girl. . . who wouldn't want that? I'd seen Jared before and after his imprint, and I'd never seen him happier than when he was with Kim. Even being on vacation was killing him because they were apart. He, of course, made up for it by calling and texting her 25/7, but that was beside the point.

Finally, and with Embry's new girls help, we made our way back to the hotel for the night. It only took about twenty more minutes, the rest of my dwindling patience, and the help of an elderly man we found in the park. All I wanted was to collapse in my bed and get some well deserved sleep.

"Uhm, sir?" A voice asked from behind.

Sighing in exasperation, I turned to face the voice.

"I think you dropped this?" She asked, sounding cute and unsure, holding out a pair of sunglasses that weren't actually mine. Hear that? Not actually mine. As in, whoever this is had NO reason to stop me from going to my bed and going to freaking sleep.

And then my eyes met her.

And everything else in the world faded.

"Hello?" She asked. "Am I wrong? I'm sorry, they must belong to someone else. . ." And she started to walk away. I couldn't let that happen.

"Wait!" I said much too loudly, causing my pack brothers to look back at me.

"So their yours?" She asked.

"Well, no." I said lamely. I had to think of something else to say to her. Anything. "Do you work here?" Ok, maybe not anything. Of course she didn't work here, she wasn't dressed in the uniform. God I already sounded like an idiot.

But she laughed, and it was musical. "No, I just saw one of you drop them and I thought it was you. I'm here on vacation."

"From where?" I asked almost desperately. How far away could she live from me?

"New York." She answered, smiling at me. She was an angel. She had to be. Her skin wasn't that dark, but still naturally tan. Her Hair was a dark brown and her eyes were a stunning shade of green. She wasn't short, but I still towered of her. And her figure. . .was perfect. She was so small and skinny. . .but still healthy. Thank goodness, I'd hate to shove food down her throat, but I would've if she needed it.

Wait, did she say New York?

"So far?" Was all I managed to get out.

She laughed again. "Yeah, but you hear that obnoxious noise? That's my mom yelling for me to hurry up. Can you give these to your friend?" She asked, thrusting the glasses in my hands. She was gone before I had time to register it, and then she was in the elevator.

"What's the hold up?" Jared asked. Silently I handed him his sunglasses. "Paul?"

"She's the one." Was all I said.

"Oh shit." Jared said. "Did you get her name?"

I shook my head.

"Well," Jared said with a smirk, "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow then."

**Thoughts? **


	2. Chapter 2

** Do I wish I owned Twilight? Yeah, but only for the wolves xD unfortunately, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

** Enjoy! And more importantly….review!**

I was restless all night. She was right there. Right in front of me. And now she was gone, and I didn't even know her name. Idly, I wondered what it could be. She didn't look like an Ashley, or like a Kate. I could hardly think of any other names though. Her face kept running through my mind, the musical sound of her laugh, and her smile. . .damn. I didn't even know her and already I was whipped as a puppy. I probably couldn't make fun of Jared any more thanks to this.

"Dude, relax." Embry said at breakfast, watching me scan the room for her. "We'll find her, ok?"

We had to find her right? I mean, we couldn't really be soul mates if I never saw her again . . .right?

And then I heard her laugh. She walked in with who I could only assume were her parents, and got in the breakfast line.

"There's your chance, bro." Jared said, almost shoving me out of my chair. Grumbling threats on his life, I walked over.

"Hey!" She said when she saw me. "You're the guy who didn't lose a pair of sunglasses."

I smiled. "And you're the girl trying to force me to take sunglasses that aren't mine." She stuck her tongue out at me, it was adorable.

Could I sound anymore whipped?

"So what's your name?" She asked.

"Paul." I answered immediately. "Yours?"

"Amelia, don't call me Ami though. I hate that."

I couldn't help but laugh. "No Ami. Got it. You want to come eat with me and the guys? Maybe escape your parents for a little bit?" I asked hopefully.

She pretended to ponder it. "Hmmm. . .spend time with annoying parents. . .go eat with new friends. . .parents. . . friends. . ." She glanced at our table.

"Where are you from again?" She asked. Did I mention she didn't answer my question?

"La Push, Washington."

"Is everyone from there so. . .big?" She asked. The guys, who were clearly using our enhanced hearing to ease drop, burst into laughter.

"Must be something in the water." I said, grinning.

"Alright, fine. I'll eat with you guys. Probably won't drink your water though. I'd rather not be the size of a building." She leaned over, informing her parents who were busy chatting up an elderly couple, picked up her tray, and gestured for me to lead the way.

"When do you go back to New York?" I asked as casually as I could. I like to think the pain didn't enter my voice.

"Tomorrow." She said regretfully. "I'm going to miss it here, but I'm excited to see Chase again."

"Chase?"

"My boyfriend." She replied as if it were obvious. As if her true soulmate wasn't sitting _right here_ in front of her.

Karma must hate me.

"Oh?" It was a real struggle to not steal her away right now, and forever keep her away from this Chase guy. "What's he like?"

She pondered that for a moment. "Well, actually he's kind of a dick right now. He's mad, as always, about something stupid. And he thinks it's because I'm gone, I don't even know what's wrong! But whatever, I think he just misses me and is too afraid to admit."

_Or he's a controlling asshole you need to get away from! You belong with me!_ I wanted to scream at her. But somehow I thought that that might creep her out a little bit.

It was true though.

"But hey," She interrupted my thoughts. "I think my parents are ready, so I have to go. It was nice meeting you Paul." She smiled, a nice real smile that looked so sincere. I loved it.

"Wait!" I said just a bit too loudly when she stood. "Can I have your number?" Could I have thought of a worse way to ask for that? She had a boyfriend!

But thankfully she laughed. "Uhm, I told you I'm with Chase. . . you mean just as friends right? You're nice to talk too, but Chase will get really mad if he thinks you're into me."

_You don't even want to know how "into you" I am. . ._ But aloud I said "Of course as friends, I just love making friend from different places, so I want to hear all about New York." That was such a nice save.

She immediately brightened. "Sure! But you have to tell me about Washington, K?"

"Agreed." I answered, grinning.

We exchanged phone numbers, making the promise to text each other when we got home.

Jared was waiting to bombard me the second her and her parents were gone. "That went surprisingly. . .well." He said.

"Did not. She has a fucking boyfriend." I snapped.

"But she still gave you her number without a fight. And you two hit it off. She didn't even have a problem with the fact that she just met you. I'm just saying it's a little too weird." He said.

I shrugged. "It's the imprint dude. You and Kim were going out by the end of the day when you imprinted."

"But she already knew me and had a crush on me." He pointed out smugly. He loved that Kim had already liked him. I guess it made him feel like even without the werewolf bit he and her would've ended up together.

But I knew that without the imprint, me and Amelia would have barely met. She lived all the way across the fucking country.

"Do you have a problem with me and Amelia?" I growled out, thoroughly annoyed with my best friend.

His hands went up in surrender. "No, of course not. I was just saying. Now come on, we have other things to do today Paul." And with that, we left the hotel. But Amelia never left my mind.

**Sooo what do you guys think? Review! Next chapter will probably be in Amelias POV**


End file.
